


Heart Paws

by SillyBlue



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Castiel and Jimmy Novak Are Twins, First Meetings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 10:45:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1979859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SillyBlue/pseuds/SillyBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean walks into "Heart Paws" to pick up a puppy for his brother Sam, but meeting Cas, who volunteers there, is probably far more exciting than puppies are.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heart Paws

**Author's Note:**

> Another prompt on tumblr! The prompt was: "Cas volunteering at a animal rescue shelter and Dean comes to adopt a dog for Sammy's birthday"
> 
> I have discovered the Jimmy and Cas are twins tag. I like that tag. ♥

Cas was brushing one of the cats (the Diva, as Cas secretly called her, even though her name was Pompom) when the bell in the front rang. He apologized to the cat, who gave off the air of being happy to finally get rid of Cas, and got up from the floor. Today had been a slow day, the weather outside atrocious. He could still hear the rush of the rain as the door slowly closed behind the drenched customer. Cas worried that this was another case of someone dropping off pets they didn’t want or some they had found out in the open.

Heart Paws, as the animal rescue was called, was really large for the rather small town so they had the capacity to house a lot of animals. It was still sad though and sometimes, after a long day of volunteering, all Cas did was drop, face down, on his brother’s bed to cry. So he braced himself to be handed a very wet kitten, but what he saw instead was a guy shaking rain out of his hair. When he lifted his head to look at Cas he widened his eyes in surprise. Cas was doing the same but for apparently different reasons.

“Oh, hey Jimmy! Didn’t know you worked here!” the stranger said with a surprised laugh, walking up to the counter.

“He doesn’t,” Cas replied, causing the guy to lift an eyebrow. And those eyes, this pretty green, he should really know what name to tag onto him. “Jimmy is my brother. I’m Cas.” He pointed towards the name tag on the left side of his chest, tagged onto his cat paw print sweater.

“Oh, sorry, man!” the stranger said with an embarrassed chuckle. “I’m Dean. Jimmy and I attend a couple of lectures together. Though I had no idea that he had a twin.”

“And I didn’t know that Jimmy had friends that weren’t Roger and Amelia,” Cas retorted and only once the words had left his mouth did he realize that this might have sounded really rude. But it was too late to take it back now. Talking had never been his strong suit.

Dean however just grinned.

“What can I do for you, Dean?” Castiel asked after clearing his throat. He watched Dean study the posters. He was immensely beautiful. Why had Jimmy never told him about him?

“It’s my brother’s birthday. He was here before with my Mom, looking at dogs and I think they chose one,” Dean explained. “I’m here to pick her up.”

“Oh,” was all Cas could think to say for a while, but then he grabbed a form and put it on the counter. “That’s nice of you. Please fill this out and I’ll go check our records in the back.” Dean nodded without saying anything. Cas excused himself and rushed to the back. They didn’t have many puppies since they were mainly a cat shelter and only kept dogs until they could be transferred elsewhere or given to families. But he knew they had a puppy that had been as good as adopted. Cas checked the documents signed by his boss and a Mary Winchester. Sock, as the puppy had been called by the previous owners who had spontaneously decided that puppies were too much work after all, wagged her tail in excitement when Cas came to take her out of her cage. She sat on his feet, sniffing his shoes and the cat hair on his pants, while Cas pulled out his mobile phone.

_“Don’t you usually try to hook me up with everyone? Why didn’t you tell me about Dean? :/”_ he typed and hoped that the use of an emoticon conveyed his disappointment. Sock yawned loudly and Cas decided that he shouldn’t make Dean wait too long.

When he came back out Dean was drawing flowers on the margins of the form and blushed when Castiel looked at it quizzically.

“Uh, this is Spock?”

“Sock”, Cas corrected, finding Dean scowling at that. “Apparently she likes destroying socks. But your brother can change her name.”

“Dude, Sammy has no imagination,” Dean complained and took the puppy out of Castiel’s arms. “Hey destroyer of socks.” Castiel smiled, but gave a start when the phone vibrated in his pocket and he rushed to pull it out, putting it screen down on the table beneath the counter.

“Thanks for adopting her. I see that your mother already paid the adoption fee. Do you have everything you need?”

“Yeah. Mom’s place has been ready for a puppy for the last month,” Dean said with a laugh. Then a silence fell that had Dean shuffle about awkwardly, Sock sniffing at his neck and Cas staring at his far too handsome face. “Anyway, I guess I’ll leave you to it. It was nice meeting you Cas. And thanks for the… puppy.”

“Uh. Yes,” was all Cas managed to say, remember to smile at Dean instead of just staring in amazement. Then Dean was out of the shelter, letting in more fresh air. Cas stared after him for a long while, but then he remembered his mobile phone.

_“Dean Winchester? No wonder my attempts at setting you up with people failed if that’s your type.”_ Cas wanted to send back an annoyed grumble, but then the phone lit up with another message.

_“Well, I just gave Dean the number of my ‘cute brother’. Does that mean he thinks I’m cute too?”_ Cas stared at the phone, confused, but then he decided that Jimmy was probably just being an assbutt and gathered the form with the floral margin. They were quite sweet. He looked at it some more until he found some letters in the corner: _Flowers for Cas._

Cas was almost too shocked to read the next message that popped up on his phone.

_“Hey Cas. It’s Dean. Jimmy gave me your number. Do you like burgers?”_

_“I love burgers,”_ he texted back, quite excitedly, _“and I love flowers.”_

_“Cool. How about Saturday afternoon? I’ll bring you real flowers,”_ Castiel grinned at the screen and typed out his reply.

“It’s a date,” he said.

(Dean did bring him flowers on their first date and was rewarded by the first of many kisses.)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! ♥


End file.
